Guardianship
by Leoshi
Summary: The Truth is Painful side-story from chapter 10. This tells of how Sheba acquired Felix's family crest, and his oath to protect her.


**Guardianship**

A side-story by Leoshi, the side-dish!

!Disclaimer! Just let it alone – Camelot owns me. They own Golden Sun, too.

Greetings, all. Welcome to another Golden Sun oneshot tale. I received this inspiration after writing chapter ten of my main story, The Truth is Painful. This _is_ the scene mentioned after Felix's Family Crest was revealed.

**Felix and Sheba Story:** Guardianship

'_It's a cool morning, here,'_ Sheba thought, stretching her arms under the deep blue sky of early dawn. She gazed around, enjoying the tranquility of the early morning. Already, several birds had begun their ode to the dawn, and many cackling notes filled the air. Despite this, the residents of Daila remained peacefully unaware of the world.

The young Jupiter adventurer looked up at the nearby Sanctum, impressed by the details carved into the hillside that surrounded the quaint town. Something stood out – she squinted in the failing darkness, soon smiling afterwards. She giggled a little, making her way to the Sanctum. She climbed the same steps used by her new friend, soon joining his side.

"What brings you up here, Felix?"

The young Venus journeyman glanced at her through the corner of his eye, soon returning his gaze to the East. Mountains stood in his way of seeing Sol's climb into the sky, but he could enjoy watching the land light up with the sun's blessing of light and warmth.

"I couldn't stay asleep. Just…had a lot on my mind. What about you?" he asked, readjusting his sword hilt behind his waist.

Sheba gently shook her head. "You know how I was the first to rest last night. It's natural for me to rise earlier than most."

Felix lowered his head, mentally berating himself for not coming to that conclusion first. "I guess you're right."

Sheba grinned slightly, sitting down next to him. She shifted four times, each time trying to find a more comfortable stone for her back to rest on. She finally found it, and settled back as the skies above the mountains began to glow a deep red. Many minutes passed before Felix spoke again.

"Hmm…why did you retire so early, anyway?"

Sheba looked at him, not expecting this question at all. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…we didn't really travel very far since Idejima, where both you and I rested for a while. Were you really so tired after so short a trek?"

The young Jupiter Adept considered his question for a second. She smiled sheepishly. "Well…yeah, sort of."

Even this answer surprised Felix. "Why's that?"

"Well, I…I've never really been…adventuring abroad, like we are now, you know. There are so many things to see and consider, and it is simply…well, overwhelming at first. I needed this night to process everything that had happened today."

Felix nodded after a moment. "Makes sense, I guess. You've never travelled abroad before?"

"No. The farthest I've gone is to Tolbi and back to Lalivero – never any farther. And certainly not into the Venus Lighthouse," she replied, recalling the horrific events that had transpired on the Aerie of the lighthouse. "Hmm, that reminds me…of all the things you could have done, Felix…why did you jump after me when I let go?"

Felix gazed at her, searching his mind for a suitable answer. "You fell. You needed help, and I thought I could give you it. Was that okay?"

She snapped her head to face him, stammering. "Ye-yeah, it was okay! I appreciate it greatly, you falling to save me. I've just never had anyone make an attempt to give their own life to save mine…without considering me holy, or supernatural."

"Nothing unnatural with being an Adept, Sheba."

"I know…but the Laliverans don't. I doubt they will," she added, a touch of sadness creeping into her voice.

Felix realized something. "Wait, does that mean…they wouldn't save you if they were tricked into thinking it was better for you?"

Sheba looked at him, severe confusion etched into her features. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…if they thought you were fulfilling some sort of predestined ritual of some kind, even though it meant giving up your life, would they try to save you? If the so-called 'ritual' was false and they didn't know, would they try to help you keep your life?"

The young Jupiter Adept considered his question for several seconds. She hadn't realized this, herself. Yet, it made sense, if she remembered her adoptive father correctly.

"I…guess not…"

Felix nodded, reached into the folds of his tunic, and lifted a thick leather string up and around, away from his neck. Sheba looked at what he held – an amulet. A crimson medallion, with a picture of two knives and a scarred shield. To her surprise, Felix offered it to her. She hesitated, and the boy next to her spoke.

"This is the symbol that signifies my family, Sheba. Look here," he said, pointing at a small phrase on the shield. The wording was confusing, and the language was like nothing Sheba had seen before. "These words mean 'humility before honor.' This is the code of my family – if another person's life can be saved before one's own, let it be saved."

He paused, allowing Sheba a moment to process all he had said. "Felix…" she began, looking up at him once more. "You…you're not…"

"Let this morning be the morning I swear an oath to you, young Laliveran," Felix said, with more confidence than he felt. "By the code of my family, and by the binding oaths that held my forebears, allow me to be a shield for you. If, by my life, I can keep you safe and away from harm, I shall. The only way you can face danger is if you allow yourself to face it or I am unable to prevent it.

"If you accept my oath, please…accept this crest as a binding. Keep it close, so you will know that you are safe from the dangers of this world and the people who corrupt it."

The young Wind Adept hesitated again, then slowly reached out and grasped the leather line. Felix released his hold on it, causing the crest to gently swing in midair, aloft in Sheba's hold.

'_This is so…unexpected,'_ Sheba thought as she wound the crimson medallion around her neck. She examined it once more, then hid it under the folds of her robes. The disc felt warm against her undertunic.

"But…Felix, why?" she asked.

The young man stood up, stretching his legs. "No offense, but you have a knack for getting yourself in danger. I want to prevent that – you're still too young to face the horrors I've seen."

She stifled a giggle at his reason, standing up next to him. "I didn't have a choice," she reasoned. "Don't forget…it was your party that kidnapped _me_."

Felix looked shocked for a second, then grinned. He looked up, spotting Sol's appearance just above the mountains nearby.

"Come on, guardian," Sheba called, making her way back to the town. "We had better get Jenna up. She'll be cranky if she misses breakfast."

**End**

Author's comments: Well…it certainly took me long enough to write this. But I finally got it done. Hope this was enjoyable, because I enjoyed writing it. Let me know, please, with that comment button. _Do not resist the comment button_.


End file.
